Can Hate Become Love
by Tache
Summary: A sequel to 'I Hate You Because I love You'. After spending the night together, Kaname and Amane both struggle with there feelings while trying to maintain their own relationships. Contains AmaneXKaname, AmaneXHikari, and KanameXMomomi.
1. Regret

Well since people liked the first story, I decided to write a sequel to it. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 1: Regret

Kaname walked back to her dorm slowly. The events of that night were implanted in her head and refused to leave her. She had thought that maybe if she had fulfilled her desires with Amane, they might leave her and let her move on with her life. Now, she didn't know what she thought. She loved Momomi, but she was still having feeling for Amane.

"Curse her for being so damn perfect and good in bed!" Kaname cursed under her breath as she sneaked back into the Strawberry Dorm. She didn't run into any trouble from the sister as she arrived back to the room she and Momomi shared. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Momomi awake and sitting on the bed. She looked rather pissed. Kaname gulped, wondering if she knew what she had done with Amane.

"Where were you?" She asked in a low voice, looking at Kaname with evil eyes. Kaname managed to stand her ground. It didn't seem like she knew about what had happened, and Kaname aimed to keep it that way.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a little midnight stroll." She told her pissed off lover. Well, at least it was the half truth. Momomi didn't look satisfied with this answer.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" Her tone was icy cold. This actually amused Kaname and she thought of a plan to get Amane out of her head. She walked towards Momomi with a grin. When she reached the bed, she leaned down over the other girl.

"That was because I had such a sexy she-devil sleeping right beside me. If I had stayed, I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation and would have woken her up to fulfill my own desires." She told her in a seductive voice. Momomi blushed that these words and smiled back up at her.

"Well I'm awake now and ready to fulfill your desires." She told her. Kaname smirked as she leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Much to her dislike, visions of when she had kissed Amane earlier that night filled her head. In an effort to clear this image, her right hand cupped Momomi's right breast through the material of her night shirt and rubbed in vigorously. Momomi moaned into the kiss. Oh yes, her Momomi's breasts were much bigger and softer then Amane's, though Amane's still had its charms. No, what was she thinking, she had to stop this. She broke the kiss from Momomi's lips and trailed her lips down the girl's neck. She undid the button of Momomi's night shirt and continued to trail down to the valley in between her breasts.

"After tonight, you won't even be able to think of anyone else besides me." Kaname told her, though truthfully what she hoped was that she would only be able to think of Momomi after that night and not Amane.

"I could never think of anyone besides you." Momomi moaned out in pleasure. This almost made Kaname feel guilty. Here she was, unable to shake her thoughts from Amane, while Momomi didn't have any unfaithful thoughts. Maybe she didn't deserve Momomi. With these thoughts, she moved her mouth over Momomi's breasts to tease them, cause Momomi to let out a gasp.

"Oh Kaname, no one could possibly be as good at you at this." Momomi told her with a shaky voice. Kaname let out a gasp when she thought, 'Except maybe Amane' after Momomi said this. She mentally slapped herself and ran her right hand down the front of Momomi's pajama pants. In no time at all, her fingers found what they were looking for, sending Momomi into a screaming fit.

"You like that, don't you." Kaname teased her as her fingers rubbed her mound slowly.

"Oh God, yes!" Momomi screamed, "Please go faster!" Kaname smirked to herself and her fingers began rubbing Momomi faster. Momomi's back arched as fluids began to flow steadily out of her onto Kaname's fingers. In Kaname's eyes, Momomi looked to be enjoying herself. This reminded Kaname of what Amane had done to her just earlier that night. Kaname shock her head in disbelief. Why wasn't she able to forget Amane? In annoyance, she removed Momomi's Pajama pants to get better access to her love.

"I hope you're ready to go for a ride." Kaname told the other girl and quickly plunged to fingers into her. Momomi moaned loudly.

"Oh yes! Kaname, I love you! Please, fuck me hard!" She screamed. Complying, Kaname thrust in and out of her has fast as she could. Momomi moaned and she twisted and turned on the bed beneath her. She was gripping the sheets tightly. Kaname liked having this effect on her and wished that she also had this effect on Amane. After a few minutes, Momomi came around Kaname's fingers. Tired for the night, Kaname laid down beside her, wrapping the spent girl in her arms. She was still unable to shake her thoughts from Amane.

At the same time this was going on, Amane was walking back to her own dorm room she shared with Hikari deep in thought. She had never had deep feelings for Kaname before, but after tonight she found herself in question. Why was this? What was it about the other butch girl that was intriguing her so much? She loved Hikari, didn't she? She would leave Hikari for another butch, right? She let out a loud sigh as she entered Strawberry Dorm. This was all too confusing for her. As she walked to her room, her thoughts remained on Kaname. Why wouldn't they go away? She entered her room and striped out of her riding uniform. Naked, she stared at a peacefully sleeping Hikari. Well there was one way she could get Kaname out of her head, but she hated waking up Hikari like this, it wouldn't be very princely of her. She sighed and decided to wake Hikari up like a prince, so she leaned down and placed a kiss on the sleeping girl's lips. Hikari's eyes fluttered open and she looked out the window.

"Amane, it's still dark out, what's up?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh, I just came in here to find Sleeping Beauty and thought she needed to be woke up with a kiss. Hikari looked Amane up and down, observing her state of dress.

"Amane, you're not in the mood, are you?" Hikari asked her with a gentle smiled. Amane blushed as she looked away. This was all Kaname's fault, if she hadn't of shown up and confessed her love for her, both she and Hikari would be sleeping peacefully right now.

"Well, um, maybe." Amane muttered in response. Hikari giggled at her and sat up.

"Well, it is the weekend, so we can sleep in a bit tomorrow. Come here, Amane." Hikari urged her on, reaching towards her prince and pulling her down on the bed with her. Complying with her princess's request, Amane leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. Without breaking this kiss, her hands began to undo Hikari's buttons. With her night shirt out of the way, her hands began to fondle the smaller girl's breasts. Hikari broke the kiss to let out a soft moan. Amane looked at her love, but much to her surprise, an image of Kaname's pleasured face appeared in her head. She gulped at the image as she cupped Hikari's breasts in her hands and rolled her nipples with her fingers.

"Amane, this feels so good." Hikari gasped out. With a smile, Amane leaned down and began to tease the girl's nipples with her tongue. Hikari couldn't hold back her moans. Amane briefly looked up at her, but much to her annoyance, she still saw Kaname in her head. Why was she still seeing Kaname? She really didn't understand this. She shook her head and reached down to remove Hikari's pajama pants. Her hand reached down to find the other girl was already very wet.

"Well Hikari, it is rather late, so I'll just make this quick tonight." She told the girl beneath her and she wrapped her legs around hers and slowly began to grind against her.

"Oh Amane, I love you so much." Hikari told her in moans.

"I love you too, Hikari." Amane told her back. Much to her displeasure, while she wanted to see Hikari withering in pleasure underneath her, she could still only see Kaname. After several minutes of intense grinding, they both came together.

"AMANE!" Hikari screamed out as she came. Amane bit her tongue and held back her screams as she came, scared that with all that had happened that night, she might scream out Kaname's name. Once their orgasms subsided, Amane rolled off of Hikari. Still, she could only see Kaname beside her. With the last of her energy for that night, Hikari rolled onto Amane's chest and snuggled up to her.

"I love you, Amane." She said as she fell asleep.

"Me too, Hikari, me too." Amane answered back and she stared up at the ceiling. What was going on with her?

To Be Continued...

Well there's the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. Guilt

Well I was hoping that the last chapter would have gotten more reviews, but oh well. It did give me some time to think about how chapter 2 should be, and to be honest I'm still not exactly sure so this should be fun.

Chapter 2: Guilt

Amane woke up early the next morning, despite being tired from all the activity she had last night. She stood by the window looking out at the yard below, deep in thought. She still couldn't believe it. She could not believe that just because of Kaname's problems, she had cheated on Hikari then returned back here just to have sex with her like nothing had happened. She was pretty disgusted with herself right now. Some prince she was. With a loud yawn, Hikari woke up and stretched.

"Morning." She said once her yawn had passed. She walked over to Amane, still nude, and leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek. "You're up rather early. I thought I'd have a hard time getting you out of bed this morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Amane told her in a low voice, as she continued to stare out the window wearing a blank expression. She just couldn't bear to look at Hikari right now. She just felt like if she looked at her, that Hikari would just somehow know what she had done. Hikari looked at her puzzled. She had no idea what Amane was so distant this morning. She just had a feeling that something was up.

"Amane, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. She didn't like seeing her Amane like this and wanted to do anything to help her.

"Nothing." Amane answered back without looking at her. She felt horrible that she had to lie to her sweet little Hikari, but she could bear the thought of Hikari finding out. She could just see the tears in her head that would surely come if her angel were to find out. She just couldn't have that. She did not want to be the reason for Hikari crying.

"Amane, you're lying to me. Why are you lying to me? You can trust me. I want to help you." Hikari cried to her, clutching on to her shoulder. It broke Amane's heart that she was making Hikari cry like this, and she didn't even know what Amane did. She pulled the small girl into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but this isn't something you can help me with." She told the girl. She walked her over to the bed and laid her back down. After tucking the girl in, she exited the room.

Kaname woke with a start in her room, jolting Momomi awake, who was curled up on her chest. Momomi rubbed her eyes as she turned to her deep breathing girlfriend.

"What's wrong with you this morning, Kaname?" She asked with concern. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Ya, I did." Kaname told her. Momomi pressed her naked body against her and placed a kiss on her collar bone.

"What was it about?" Momomi asked. Kaname gulped.

"I don't want to tell you." She told the girl. There was no way she could tell her girlfriend that she had another sex dream about Amane. It seems that she wasn't cured. The sex she had with Amane the previous night had only made her desires greater.

"Oh, why can't you tell me?" Momomi asked coldly as she pulled away from Kaname, give her a cold glare. Kaname gulped audibly. She had a feeling that Momomi knew the reason.

"I just can't." She told her, praying that Momomi was thinking she was dreaming about something other than her having sex with Amane.

"Kaname, were you being unfaithful to me in your dream?" Momomi asked, shooting Kaname the most evil glare she could muster, scaring Kaname so much, she couldn't think of a good lie.

"Come on, Momomi, it's not that bad." Kaname told her in a high pitched voice for her.

"Not that bad?" Momomi shot back at her with a cry, "You were dreaming about that Amane again, weren't you?" Kaname's face told her that she was dead on. "You jerk!" With that, Momomi's hand struck across Kaname's face with a loud slap. "You told me you were over her!"

"I thought I was!" Kaname told her, in a disappointed voice. She couldn't believe she was letting her desires for Amane destroy her relationship with Momomi. "But for some reason, the dreams keep coming back. They won't stop no matter how much I want them to stop." Momomi slapped her again.

"Do you hate me that much?" She screamed. Kaname's eyes grew wide.

"What? No! I don't hate you!" Kaname told her, only to get slapped again.

"You are such a liar, Kaname! I never want to see you again!" Momomi screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She got out of the bed and very quickly threw some clothes on. Once dress, she ran crying from the room. Amane just happened to be walking by their room when she ran out crying and feared the worse. Concerned, she entered the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed where a stunned Kaname with a very red check sat.

"So I take it Momomi found out?" Amane asked with concern. How long would it be until Hikari found out?

"She found out about the dreams I was having about you, but she still doesn't know about what we did last night." Kaname told her without looking at her. Amane let out a sigh of relief. She was worried Momomi was going to tell Hikari, but Momomi herself didn't seem to know.

"Well, I'm sorry that she found out about that. I guess last night really was for nothing then." Amane said. She could not believe it that she had put all this guilt on herself for no reason. She felt like she couldn't go any lower. Kaname looked up at Amane.

"Amane..." She trailed off, causing the other girl to turn to her.

"What is it, Kaname?" Amane asked. Kaname just couldn't take it anymore and launched herself at Amane, placing desperate kisses on her lips. Her hands reached for the buttons on her shirt and started undoing them.

"Ah, Kaname, what are you doing? I thought we agreed not to do this again after last night!" Amane cried out in shock. Kaname's hands continued to undress her.

"I know, but I can't help it anymore!" Kaname told her as her hand caressed Amane's breast after her bra was removed. Amane couldn't hold back a low moan.

"But I love Hikari..." Amane gasped out. Yes, she still did love Hikari, but she secretly wanted this as well.

"Well I still love Momomi, but I still want to do this." Kaname told her as she pushed her down on the bed and removed the other girl's pants and underwear.

"But I don't want to hurt her by doing this..." Amane trailed off.

"Oh, then you do want to do this?" Kaname asked as she thrust two of her fingers inside of Amane, who let out a loud scream from the pain. Kaname smirked in amusement. "Oh my, could it be you were still a virgin there even after being with Hikari for so long?"

"Well, I was never comfortable with the idea of sticking anything in there and Hikari respected that." Amane admitted with a blush.

"Oh, so I'm the first here?" Kaname asked in amusement and she pumped her fingers in and out. Amane let out several gasps. It was painful at first, but eventually it went away leaving only pleasure.

"Oh God, Kaname, this feels good!" Amane moaned out.

"Oh my, who would have guessed that you would like this so much. You're getting so wet." Kaname teased her. She pumped her fingers in and out faster, until Amane couldn't take it and came.

"Oh, Kaname, I love you!" She screamed out as she came. When she finished, a small gasp was heard from the door. They both turned in dread.

To Be Continued...

Well there's chapter 2. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews this time. Well you better review if you want to know who just walked in on them.


	3. Despair

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. To be honest I haven't really been into Strawberry Panic lately. I still haven't gotten back into it. I just for some reason felt like updating this again.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Despair

Hikari stood in shock at the doorway to Kaname's and Momomi's room. Just seconds ago, she had walked by the room by chance and heard what sounded like her girlfriends voice screaming out that she loved Kaname. Wanting to know what this was about and hoping she was just imagining things, she had opened the door without knocking. Unfortunately for her, it was not a pleasant sight. What she saw was her girlfriend, who was completely naked, pinned underneath of Kaname. It was obvious to Hikari that they had just finished having sex and she let out a small gasp from the shock. Upon making this noise, both butch women turned to her with looks of dread on their face.

"Hikari..." Amane gasped out, "How much did you see?" This was the worst thing that could possibly happen. She loved Hikari and wanted to be with her, but now because of Kaname this may not happen.

"I saw enough." Hikari muttered with tears flowing from her eyes. She did not want to believe this. She had loved Amane for so long and dreamed of being with her. She didn't want to believe that after all that had happened, Amane had cheated on her with another woman.

Amane looked sad at Hikari's expression. She knew she had caused her girlfriend despair over her actions, "Hikari, I know you must be upset and disappointed with me, but I can explain." Unfortunately for her, Hikari didn't want to hear it.

"Oh Amane, how could you?" Hikari cried and ran from the scene with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Hikari, wait!" She heard Amane call from behind her, but she didn't turn back around. She had to get away from her cheating girlfriend. She ran through the halls of Strawberry Dorm, causing many girls to turn their heads as she ran by. Right now she didn't care about how much attention she drew. She just needed a place to go. Going back to the room she shared with Amane seemed like a bad idea at the moment, so she decided on the room she had once shared with Yaya. When she reached the room, she knocked quite forcefully for her. Yaya was rather quick to answer.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked as she opened the door. Is a split second, she had Hikari embracing her, her head in the other girl's chest crying hysterically. "Eh, Hikari, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"A-Amane..." Hikari sobbed, "She she c-cheated on me w-with K-Kenjou-san." Yaya gasped loudly at this news.

"Eh, Amane and Kaname had sex?" Yaya screamed rather loudly. Girls who had happened to be out in the hall and in the neighboring rooms heard this and started muttering. This made Hikari cry harder.

"Oh Yaya, I loved her so much!" Hikari cried out, "Why did she go and cheat on me with Kenjou-san of all people?" The girls who had heard Yaya also heard this.

"Oh Hikari, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Yaya told her, "Next time I see Amane I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Anyways, why don't you come in and I'll make you some tea. It will help make you feel better after what has happened." Hikari nodded and followed Yaya into the room.

Amane ran frantically through Strawberry Hall in search of Hikari. She had lost sight of the girl since she couldn't just chase after her completely naked. As she ran she heard several girls muttering.

"Hey, did you hear that Amane-kun cheated on Hikari-chan with Kenjou-san?" She heard on girl mutter to her friend.

"Eh, but they're both butch! How would that work?" Amane cringed. The rumors were already spreading. At this rate the whole dorm would know by lunch. What kind of crazy stories would they make up? She needed to find Hikari fast. Amane found it rather unlikely for Hikari to be in their room, but she checked there first anyways. When she confirmed she wasn't there, she thought the next best place to check would be her old room. She ran there as fast as she could through more muttering.

"I heard that Amane never really loved Hikari-chan at all and that she was just using her to cover her own sick obsession with Kenjou-san." One girl muttered.

"That's gross!" Another girl yelled.

"How's Kiyashiki-san holding up?" Another girl asked.

"No one has seen her all morning." Another girl stated. Ignoring these rumors the best she could, Amane arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. A sterned faced Yaya answered.

"What do you want?" Yaya asked her in an angry voice as she glared at the woman coldly. Amane guessed she had heard the rumors.

"Hi Nanto-san." Amane greeted her with a rather weak voice, "Is Hikari here?"

"If she was, why would I tell you that?" Yaya shot at her. Amane gulped.

"Well I just want to explain to her what happened..." Amane was cut off by Yaya.

"Oh, you wanted to explain to her how you have been fucking Kaname for God only knows how long behind her back?" Yaya accused.

"No, it isn't like that. It only first happened last night. And Kaname was the one who came on to me. I didn't want that." Amane explained in a desperate attempt to calm Yaya down.

"Oh, so are you trying to claim that she raped you?" Yaya questioned her. Amane felted sweat dripping down her face.

"Well, no, it wasn't rape. I just didn't want to sleep with her." Amane explained the best she could. In her head, she knew this didn't make much sense.

"But you did anyways!" Yaya yelled. Amane looked down at her feet. She knew she had messed up big time. She was so depressed, she didn't notice Hikari walked up behind Yaya until she spoke.

"Amane, who do you really love, me or Kenjou-san?" The small girl asked in a soft voice. Amane looked up at the girl and saw the sad expression she wore. It hurt her to know she was the one who caused it.

"Hikari, of course I love you, but ever since last night I just can't get Kaname out of my mind. Even when we were making love last night, the images of her were haunting me. Oh Hikari, I'm so sorry!" Amane confessed. Hikari choked on her sob when she heard this.

"Are you saying you love Kenjou-san more than me?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Hikari, I don't know right now. I know I love you, but Kaname..." Amane was cut off by Hikari's scream.

"Amane, you jerk!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off with tears. Amane tried to chase after her, but was stopped by Yaya slapping her in the face. Amane rubbed the sore spot as she turned to the girl who had slapped her.

"Amane, you don't deserve Hikari!" Yaya screamed at her, "She's upset over you cheating on her and you waltz right up and tell her you were thinking of Kaname while making love to her! You make me sick!" Amane looked at the floor. Yaya was right. She had not exactly said the right thing to Hikari just now. With how badly she had fucked up, she wondered if there was any hope for her relationship left.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well leave a review. I do have a plan for the next chapter, but unfortunately I don't know what I want to happen after that. But the next chapter is going to be good anyways. Hopefully I'll actually write it.**


End file.
